Someone to die for
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: Sheena and Zelos talk the night before the big battle at the Tower of Salvation. ZelosSheena with a hint of LloydColette. RR! Enjoy! Now updated!


This is the revised edition. Hopefully I've gotten all the errors...Anyway...

I'm a total Zelos/Sheena fan!! They are soooo cute together! I don't own anything. And the song is 'Someone to die for' by Jimmy Gnecco off the Spiderman 2 soundtrack. Enjoy!!

I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this story! I love you all!!

----

**jellybeanz225-** Yeah, this is only a one shot. I think if I added more I'd ruin it. I'm really good at doing that.

**Joachim 7-** I totally have to agree. Lloyd/ Sheena?? Yuck!! Lloyd and Colette obviously like each other. Sheena/Zelos just makes sense.

**Ookami Aya-** I like that epilogue!! Very nice! Just the way I like it!!

**Zaeger-** Well Zelos had to 'betray' them. No!! I'd never make him die...though I do love Kratos...Why the hell do we have to choose between Kratos and Zelos??! My two favs. Why can't it be Kratos/Zelos and Regal. I hate Regal....

**Potter29vo-** Your story is a lot like mine!! Great minds think alike, ya know!!! I must say that I love your stories!! They are sooo wonderful!

**Nightwitch87- **Thanks!! No, Zelos doesn't die...unless you choose that ending...grr...I still say Regal should die.

----

The crescent moon shone brightly, hanging in the black abyss. Serenity engulfed everything. The world was silent.  
  
The two figures sat on the hill, overlooking the valley. The blonde girl rested her head on the brunette boy's shoulder, the two in a deep conversation. Lloyd smiled at Colette, and she smiled back. The end was near, the final battle was coming up. This could be their last night alive, so the two friends stayed up, reliving old memories.

She watched the two with a seething jealousy. Turning away from the tender scene, Sheena felt her heart grow heavy. They were perfect together, that much was clear. Sheena really didn't know what to think.

_"Before you landed,_

_I had a will but didn't know what to do_

_You were abandoned_

_And still your handing out what you don't want to lose._

_You make me drop things_

_Like all the plans I had for a life without you"_

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be dreaming of me, my hunny?"

Sheena rolled her eyes before turning around.

"What do you want, Zelos? Why are you awake?"

The red haired man smiled, as he shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. This could be, after all, our last night alive." Sheena saw something in his eyes. Was it sorrow? Regret?

"Yeah, it could be. But we have to have faith in L-Lloyd." The name seemed to get caught in her throat. He, after all, loved Colette...

"I know. But...to think we could die tomorrow. I..."he paused, deep in thought,"I look back at my life and...it's disappointing."

Sheena stared at the Chosen. He was always so confident. Always so...arrogant. Always so proud of being the Great Chosen. This was certainly a side she had never seen. And he was opening up to her, of all people. Why?

"Seles should have been chosen. You saw how much she dislikes me. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to think that my sister hates me? To think that she would have been happier if I had never been born?" Sheena saw the pain in his eyes and felt guilt rise up within her.

She had always been so mean to him. Yeah sure, he was a total pervert sometimes, but he had a good heart. And he was human. He needed love too.

"I know how you feel,"she said, her voice cracking. "After I failed to make the pact with Volt, so many people lost their lives. Everyone in Mizuho hated me. They were all like family to me."

Zelos looked up to meet Sheena's gaze. Both were equally surprised to find tears in their eyes. Zelos gave a weak smile.

"Perhaps we aren't as different as I thought."

"Yeah. Perhaps." Silence filled the air between them as they continued looking at each other. Words seemed to have no meaning as they truly began to understand one another.

"I'm sorry for calling you a demonic banshee. I only said it cause I knew you'd get mad. You really are cute when you're angry,"Zelos said, brushing her tears away with his hand.

Sheena felt her cheeks flush. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. They needed each other at that moment. They needed comfort.

_"Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you"_

Zelos gazed toward Lloyd and Colette. "I'm rather jealous of them."

Sheena gave a small laugh. "You? Jealous? Of what?"

To her surprise, he didn't smile back. "They were meant for each other. I...I go from girl to girl without a care. But they have each other. And always will. I wish I just..."

Sheena touched his arm slightly and he looked up to her. The moon's rays shone down on them, giving them both a rather heavenly glow.

"I wish I had that."

"Me too."

Zelos looked back toward the young ninja. "You? Really? But you've always been so..."

"What?"

"So independent. That's what I always admired about you. You never needed anyone. You-" Sheena tilted her head slightly,"Were the only girl I couldn't have. Whenever I made a pass, you got angry. No one has ever turned me down before. And...I liked it. Not at first, of course, I was pretty pissed. It was kinda embarrassing, but after awhile, I came to enjoy it. It was almost like a game between us. In the beginning, all I wanted was to win your heart, but..."

"But..."she prompted.

He shrugged. "Things change. I suppose. Besides," he nodded in the direction of Raine, who was sleeping next to her younger brother. In the light from the moon, she looked like a true elven beauty. "I've been turned down a lot lately."

"She's not your type,"Sheena found herself saying, before she realized it.

"What do you mean? Every girl is my type,"he said with a sly grin.

"I..I..I just mean that the Professor is just not..."

"What she's too smart for me? You are probably right, well that and the whole half-elf thing. But to tell you the truth, Raine, Presea, Colette, I could never see myself with any of them. They are great and all, but, like you said, just not my type."

Sheena turned away from him. "Well, what is your type?"

"Ya know. I'm not sure. Probably a girl who's a little bit stubborn, a little bit fiesty, and, of course, gorgeous."

Sheena blushed at the description as his eyes bore into hers. He seemed sincere for once. He seemed to mean it.

_"I'm drunk when sober_

_The room is spinning_

_You are what I hold on to_

_You're taking over _

_I find that giving in is the best I can do"_

Zelos scooted closer to Sheena, taking her hand in his.

"Sheena, I...You really are beautiful,"he frowned,"Listen. If I don't make it tomorr-"

"What are you talking about? You're gonna make it out. We all are." Sheena's voice quavered, as she squeezed his hand.

"But, if I don't make it..I want you to know that...That..."

"What?"

"I want you to know that I..."His courage failed,"I respect you Sheena. You are an amazing woman."

"Thank you Zelos. You know, you aren't half as bad as I used to think you were. You are actually pretty decent."

"Thanks. And don't worry. I'll watch your back, Sheena,"he smiled,"But that won't be all I'm watching, of course."

"And I'll watch yours. Your back that is. Thanks Zelos. I feel a lot better."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I'm gonna get to sleep then. Good night." She squeezed his hand once more before releasing it and walking away.

She laid down, thoughts of Zelos in her head. If they survived this, she'd tell him. She'd tell him how she truly feels. She smiled to herself. Here I thought Lloyd was so great, when the one I love has been right there in front of me the whole time. I never thought I'd ever love that stupid chosen, but...

Her eyes closed and thoughts of salvation, angels, and love floated in her head.  
  
---

Zelos sighed. He saw her lay down. He would protect Sheena. He loved her. He had loved her for so long. He mentally cursed himself for not telling her the truth. If only he was brave enough to. If only she loved him back. He shook his head. She could never love him. Especially after what he had to do tomorrow. But he would keep her safe. No matter what. She would live.

He would die to protect her.

"_Someone to die for_

_Someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you" _


End file.
